


My Sweet Honey (You Are My Peace)

by Lady_Morra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe-Genderswap, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hugs and Cuddles, Modern AU, Roommates, fem!sylvix, nobetawedielikeglenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Morra/pseuds/Lady_Morra
Summary: Sylvaine needs a hug.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	My Sweet Honey (You Are My Peace)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! There's a severe lack of fem!Sylvix so I wanted to contribute. If you don't like genderbend/genderswap AUs please give this fic a pass!
> 
> Written with Love.

"Felicity?"

Sylvaine is typing away in her office study when she realizes she needs something. 

Felicity, who was totally heading towards the kitchen and not staring at her girlfriend like a lovesick school girl pops her head in. "Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my planner?"

"Sure. Second shelf near the window, right?"

"Yeah."

Felicity finds the book, custom-designed with a picture of Sylvaine and herself affixed to the front with the caption of "Me and My Honey" in big, curly script. She wants to roll her eyes. She smiles instead.

"Here."

Sylvaine swivels away from her laptop and smiles at Felicity through her reading glasses. "Thanks, Love."

Even a passing glance and a brush of fingers is enough to make Felicity's heart flutter. She begins to step away, only to find herself lingering at the door frame. She knows that that should be the end of it—that she should let Sylvaine work—but she takes a leap anyway. "Is there anything else you need?" she asks quietly.

Sylvaine has the audacity to look surprised.

"Anything?" The redhead wiggles her eyebrows in that dorky way Felicity loves.

"Y-you know," she stutters, "water, a snack?" 'A massage,' she doesn't say, eyeing Sylvaine's broad shoulders through her cashmere sweater. 

"Well..." 

Sylvaine sizes Felicity up, taking in her yoga pants and loose-fitting shirt. Felicity screws her eyes shut and braces for the worst: the lewd comment she knows is coming, the laughter she's set herself up for. For Sylvaine to stand up and pin her to the wall or the desk and tear her apart.

But none of those things come.

When she hears the soft _tik!_ of glasses being placed on the desk, Felicity opens her eyes. Sylvaine is still sitting, now with a pair of outstretched arms and a fond expression aimed at her.

"I could use a hug," she says.

Oh.

Felicity blinks. "A...hug?"

"Yes, please." Sylvaine motions her fingers for emphasis. "This workload is particularly dull, so maybe a hug from My Sweet Honey will make me feel better."

Felicity can hear the capitalization of the embarrassing nickname in Sylvaine's voice. She scoffs but reapproaches her anyway. 

"You sound like an old man, calling me that."

"Do I?" Sylvaine welcomes Felicity as she straddles her lap and tosses her arms around her neck. Sylvaine breathes in Felicity's scent, wraps her arms around her. Melts into her.

"Yes, but I suppose it's okay. Only because it's you."

Sylvaine giggles as she threads her fingers through Felicity's loose, blue-black hair. Out of its usual bun or ponytail? An extra treat. "Aw, have I obtained My Sweet Honey's approval? Thank the Goddess."

Felicity grumbles into Sylvaine's neck.

Sylvaine tightens her hold, hooks her chin over Felicity's shoulder. "I can feel my batteries recharging already."

"Good."

They stay like that, locked in each other's embrace, for what seems like countless minutes. Countless hummingbird chirps, innumerable cicada songs. The mid-morning sun bathes them in gold and light and tranquility. Lazy hands lavish skin and limbs and locks of hair. Hazy hearts thrum along the same chord until they beat as one. Wordlessly, they speak a language only the two of them know; Felicity pecks Sylvaine's cheek, her jaw, nuzzles the underside of her chin. Sylvaine returns Felicity's kisses, strokes her back, squeezes her thigh appreciatively. Nothing save for their synchronized breathing disturbs the peace of their two-bedroom apartment.

Sylvaine takes a deep breath, a note of finality attached to it, before letting Felicity go. She finds her glasses. 

"Thank you, Fe. This was just what I needed."

Felicity rests her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, kneading them like a cat making biscuits. "Anytime."

Sylvaine peers over her glasses directly into Felicity's eyes. She can't help but caress the woman's cheek with her free hand, heartbeat accelerating just a little at the blush that chases her fingertips. "Love you," she whispers.

Felicity takes both of Sylvaine's cheeks into her hands and presses their foreheads together. "Love you, too." 

They share one last, tender kiss before Felicity hoists herself off of Sylvaine and the swivel chair. "Don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

"Okay, Honey."

Felicity mumbles incoherently as she marches out of the room. Sylvaine doesn't miss the sweet blush that adorns her cheeks as she goes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Lady_Morra?s=09)


End file.
